huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo
Leo is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, and Survivor: Cook Islands ''. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Leo began ''Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. Leo then made an alliance with Skye, Aisha, Travis, Priya and Ryan to secure their safety in the game. At the tribes second loss, the alliance of six voted together in sending Richard home. Leo was then switched to the orange Coyopa tribe with his original members Skye, Ryan and Priya. The power couple formed by Leo and Skye was seen as threatening by the rest of the tribe and Skye was voted out when the tribe lost immunity. Leo was spared at the next tribal council Coyopa attended as Thomas had a larger target on his back. At this point, Leo made the merge and was reunited with his original Hunahpu alliance. As his original alliance had new alliances, they were loosely banded together. However, once the first merged vote occurred, Leo was considered the bigger targets of the tribe and was voted out, becoming a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for his original alliance member Aisha to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Gabon Leo began Survivor: Gabon on the yellow Kota tribe. Kota was an extremely physical and strong tribe at the beginning of the game. They won the first four tribal immunity challenges and did not have to send someone home. After a lucky streak, a tribe switch occurred and Leo remained on Kota with his original members Aisha, Domenic, Thomas and Erinn. The new Kota was extremely strong, only having to go to tribal council once. Aisha was eliminated for being a former Sole Survivor. At this point, the tribes switched for a second time. Leo was reunited with Priya, Ryan, Vanessa and Skye on the new tribe. At their first loss, Leo formed an alliance with Skye and Ryan in voting out Priya at the tribes first loss. At the tribes second loss, Skye knew that either her or Leo would be voted out as the other castaways view them as a power couple. Therefore, Skye turned on her partner, making Leo a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Skye to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cook Islands Leo returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the blue Rarotonga tribe. They were the only tribe to not go to Tribal Council during the first 11 days. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. Leo went to the red Aitutaki tribe, with fellow members, Katniss and Kayla. They were lucky by holding three immunity wins and being in the majority alliance. When mutiny was offered, Alexis and Liamm from the original Raro tribe joined Aitu. This meant that the power alliance of 5 was back together. When Aitu lost the next two immunity challenges, they voted out Johanna and Charlie, who were not in the majority alliance. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. Luckily, allegiance was tested and Carter and Brooklyn were deemed too untrustworthy. A flip in the alliance meant that Katniss was voted out, leaving Leo and Kayla at the bottom. The majority alliance then targeted a stronger threat and Leo was voted out, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he along with the Raro alliance voted for Jack to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Leo was the only castaway from Survivor: Gabon to be on Kota throughout the entire pre-merge portion of the game. *Leo is one of four castaways to be kidnapped by the winning tribe, along with Austin, Erin and Jack. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways